


New York City Nightmare

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: There are moments that change your life and unfortunately for Loki when these moments present themselves he never fails to make the wrong choice.





	New York City Nightmare

This wasn’t part of the plan. You had never been part of the plan but that was just typical of how his life was panning out. The first time he had met you it was brief but that had been all it took. You and Barton had been tasked to guard the mysterious crater with the weird hammer in the middle of it and while Barton had been engaged elsewhere you had spotted a lone figure approach the artifact. Cautiously you had stalked him as if he wasn’t already aware of your presence. When he turned to face you the sardonic smirk on his lips fell and his eyes widened. Sure, you were pointing a gun at him but the fire and passion in your eyes captivated him in a way he was not accustomed to. 

“Hello.” His clipped accent had you quirking an eyebrow. He didn’t appear to show any signs of fear or even concern that you were armed and able to take him out with the squeeze of a finger.

“Who are you and what are you doing here?” you demanded, your eyes never leaving him for a moment, not that you could have pulled your gaze away from him. There was a calm almost ethereal quality to the man standing before you and his eyes swirled with such a mixture of emotion that reminded you of all those tales of people swimming in calm waters only to be pulled beneath by some dangerous tide and a shiver ran down your spine. 

“I am Loki of Asgard.” He stood up straighter, a little prouder, as the wind whipped at his long scarf. Oh great, you thought, why are all the cute ones batshit crazy? Before you had chance to comment there was a shout from behind you and you felt something graze your shoulder. You could have sworn you only blinked but in that split second he was gone, leaving you to wonder if he had been just a figment of your imagination.

image  
As he stood on the Bifrost with his brother he watched in dismay as Thor smashed at the bridge determined to prevent his plan coming to fruition. He cried out for his brother to think about what he was doing, that he would never see his Midgardian again but as his plan crumbled around him like the bridge itself, it was the thought of never seeing you again that pained him the most. There had been a part of him that had planned on returning, wooing you as a great king and now that chance for happiness was snatched away from him and he knew it was his own fault. He had set himself on this path and had been met with destruction and despair. Knowing there was nothing here in Asgard for him any longer he let his grip loosen and as he fell into oblivion his one thought was finding a way back to you, wondering if you were his one shot at belonging.

 

Thrown to his knees before his captures once again, his body battered and bruised, they relayed their new offer. It had been this way for what had felt like an eternity, them dangling the carrot of freedom in exchange for information that would allow them to continue building their empire. They had tortured him not only physically but mentally, pulled memory after memory from him, turned him inside out until he didn’t know what was real anymore. The creature rose from the stone throne before him and sneered down at the pitiful waif that was formerly considered a god. “This will be my final offer to you, you are outliving your usefulness and yet… There is something you desire, something above your freedom, and we are prepared to give her to you in exchange for services rendered. You are to prepare our path, open the gate, and we shall take that planet you call Midgard. In return, we will leave the girl unharmed. She is yours to do with as you will. Do we have a deal?” The gruff voice echoed through the chamber and Loki sat, head down gathering his thoughts. “Refuse and we will kill her in front of you in the most agonizing way we can devise.” This had him lifting his head and snarling at the creature in pure hatred. 

“We have a deal.” He hissed and with that, the plans were put in motion.

 

As time passed you wondered about the tall, handsome stranger and when it had become apparent that Thor was real you had done a little research on Loki, wondering if you would ever see him again, figuring a little backstory would only work in your favor. You went on with your life. Trained with Barton, got dragged into the initiative that Fury had been putting together and before you knew it you were sat in the hellicarrier patching up Maria and being informed you had to go after Clint. Pulling up the footage of the initial attack your heart skipped as you saw Loki walk through the portal but there was something wrong. He looked battered and bruised like he’d just gone ten rounds with something bigger and badder than a Norse God. Your brow furrowed. Hopefully, you could get Barton back, but this looked like a whole load of crazy that was gonna have Fury rounding up the troops. When you had first met you had the sense of hidden danger lurking within him but from the footage, he appeared wild, despairing and rage-filled. That wasn’t the Loki who had stood before you all that time ago and you wondered what had happened to him, your heart aching for whatever tragedy had brought him to this state. Taking one last look at the screen you let out a sigh and turned to go suit up. Loki wasn’t your mission, Barton was.

 

“He is a monster.”

“He is my brother.”

“I don’t trust him.”

“That is sensible.” The conversation on what to do with the prisoner had been going round in circles. Yeah, these guys were Earths mightiest heroes but that also meant they all thought they were right.

“Just, let me try.” You interrupted causing the men to turn and look at you curiously. “I can’t explain I just think maybe he’ll tell me something.”

“Nat is with him, she will get the information.” Tony shrugged as if it was a done deal.

“I’ve met him before.” A silence fell as they each processed your words.

“Be…before?” Steve enquired, now on guard in case you were one of Loki’s minions.

“Briefly but, I won’t let him out and I won’t get in there with him, I just…”

“It wouldn’t hurt to have someone keep an eye on him once Nat’s done.” Tony was watching you appraisingly as if you were one of his experiments. He’d had the same thought as Steve only he figured seeing the two of you together would give him an answer to whose side you were on. Steve frowned but nodded and watched you leave the room. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

You walked into the containment area as Nat began to walk out with a smirk, Loki stalking the perimeter of his cage following her movements with an incredulous glare until his eyes fell upon you. A flicker of surprise passed over his face until he realised the implications of you being here on the hellicarrier. You nodded at Nat as she passed and then made your way cautiously towards the prisoner. You had seen what he had done to Clint and you suspected that was nothing compared to what he was truly capable of. Standing before you he looked like a little-lost boy as he tried desperately to think of a way to get you off this flying deathtrap. “Hi.” You said softly as you stood before the glass.

“Have they sent you to torment me?” he looked so defeated you wondered if this was simply an act if he was trying to lure you in.

“No.” you said simply, your eyes scanning his for any hint of what he was truly thinking.

“You are so delicate, so fragile and yet there is a strength in you quite unlike any other.” He murmured as his eyes ran over every detail of your face. As they landed on your lips he unconsciously licked his own. “Why have you come to me? Are you not afraid little one?”

“We have met before.” You ignored his questions, speaking as if in some sort of daze.

“I remember. You were pointing a gun at me at the time.” He smirked in a fond and amused manner. You had thought you had posed a threat and he had thought that was adorable. 

“You were trespassing, trying to steal an unknown artifact.” His hair was longer than you remembered, and there were traces of bruises healing on his skin but those eyes… oh those hypnotic eyes of his were just as you remembered.

“Ohhh, steal is such a strong word.” He pouted playfully and you bit the inside of your mouth in an attempt to prevent the smile that was trying to appear. There was something about him that was disarmingly charming and you could see how that would be dangerous. 

“Just so we’re clear, I’m not letting you out.” Taking a step closer you were almost touching the glass, it was intoxicating being this close to him and knowing the only thing between you was this unbreakable barrier.

“I didn’t ask you to.” He whispered, leaning his arm against the side and bending his head closer to yours.

“No, you didn’t” the words were barely audible as you studied each other intently. A flush hit your cheeks as you wondered if he could read your thoughts. He smiled sadly at you, all his attempts to keep you safe, all this play acting was taking its toll on him. He could have come here quietly, opened the gate and watched your world burn but from the second he took the deal he had been plotting a way to at least attempt to save your planet without giving his betrayal away should it fail. He needed you safe, though he couldn’t say why.

“I will ask you to do one thing though.” He said earnestly.

“What?” you asked cautiously, your eyes narrowed as you looked at him with suspicion.

“Get off this base. Go now. Don’t ask why and don’t tell anyone just… please.” Opening your mouth to speak your thoughts were pulled away as the coms began to go crazy, Banner had gone Hulk and with a horrified look at Loki you turned and ran towards your team.

 

Standing in the Tower your eyes darted from Tony to Loki and back again. “You okay Stark?” you asked cautiously as you slowly made your way towards him.

“Okay is such a relative term.” He hummed as he took another sip of his drink. His eyes never leaving Loki who was watching you curiously. Tony didn’t like the look in his eye and instinctively reached for your hand. “How you holding up kid?”

“New York City is being invaded by huge flying armored aliens and a Norse God, how do ya think I’m holding up?” you sassed and Tony tried to contain a chuckle.

“Just a regular Tuesday then.” He smirked at you causing you to shake your head with a smile. No matter how bad things were you could always count on Tony trying to make light of the situation. “Drink?” he offered. 

Loki watched your interaction and felt an anger rising within him. He was doing this for you, everything was for you and yet here you were flirting with this imbecile. Drawing himself up to his full height he glowered at you both. “You would choose him over me?”

“I choose Earth. This is my planet and I will be damned if I let anyone stroll in here and take it.” Your voice was soft but firm and part of you wanted to beg him to stop this madness, to go get a coffee and forget all this madness. For just a moment there was a flicker of that little-lost boy you had seen contained in the hellicarrier. He had really hoped you would understand. The pain and despair in his eyes was quickly overtaken with rage and he stalked towards you.

“Have it your way.” He spat as Tony stepped in front of you indicating for you to run. 

 

He had nobody but himself to blame. As he stood there surrounded by Midgards finest warriors and his brother, his eyes flickered to you. Steve noticed and took a step closer, placing himself almost between the two of you. Loki’s shoulders slumped and his head dropped. Seeing him like this broke your heart. Then again, the thought of Coulson and the destruction of New York left your heart shattered. Nothing about this situation was fair and you turned away from the scene, blinking back tears as you walked towards Bartons car. Sure this was a win but at what cost?


End file.
